


梦魇

by xkkunxx



Category: Kun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkkunxx/pseuds/xkkunxx
Summary: 捕梦网葵 X 噩梦不断奎，葵略黑化





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 捕梦网源自18世纪，印第安人用它来捕获美丽的梦幻，让恶梦随清晨的阳光而消逝。（来源：百度百科）本文中的特殊版本是我瞎扯的。

已经不是第一回梦到那个人了。具体可以追溯到两个月前，“他”就频繁出现在蔡绪奎的梦境里，由一个模模糊糊仿佛雾里看花的轮廓逐渐清晰成形。最惊悚的恐怕就是那人长着一张与自己别无二致的脸庞，连脸颊上微不可见的绒毛仿佛都是完美复制黏贴的。

“你为何出现在我的梦里？” 奎对自己平静的语气倍感意外，他甚至不知对方是人是鬼。但潜意识里，他似乎是信任着对方不会做出任何伤害他的事情。

“已经忘记我了吗，哥哥？”鸦羽般浓密的睫毛依旧掩不住那人眼底的低落，无辜的琉璃眼珠子好似阴云遮蔽的满月，光华尽敛。

奎哑然，这犹带稚气的脆弱在他十五岁独自离家打拼后便消失多时了。岁月神偷，他不禁有些失神，沉浸在过于曲折的回忆之中。

忽而一双温暖熨帖的手掌抚上了双颊，这新鲜的触感成功唤回了奎的神智，他愕然得看向这个长着熟悉脸庞的陌生“人”。然而令他惊讶的不是对方唐突的举动而是那双手掌所带来的触觉体验是生动的，真实得好似不在梦里。

那“人”又开口了，是软糯的南方口音，却丝毫不显粘腻：“我好不容易攒够能量化出形态来的，就目前来说只能维持十分钟不到，哥哥你怎么也不多看看我，真令人伤心 ~”

奎望向声音的主人，此刻那个孩子气的“自己”肉嘟嘟的嘴唇都快撅上天了，腮帮子鼓鼓的好像小河豚。看着这熟悉的脸蛋做一些不属于他心理年龄的幼稚表情，奎就有点哭笑不得，却也顺着那“人”的意思重新将注意力放回他身上。“这么说来，你并不是人类？”

“抓住重点了哥哥。是这样子的啦，我叫蔡许葵，这个名字还是你取的，”说到此处，小葵脸上流露出一点得意，似乎想笑但又强自摒住。

蔡许葵？小葵？记忆的火花如彗星在脑海划过，奎放任自己追寻着那一束光芒将记忆的录像带倒回与之有关的那一帧。

两个月前恰巧是中秋假期，开年来便为工作东奔西走、马不停蹄的蔡绪奎终于有了缓口气的功夫。一想到与在大洋彼岸定居的父母也已有大半年未见，他便无法按耐住思念之情，当机立断着助理订了深夜的航班，飞将近十五小时去探望亲人。

平日忙碌工作时常奋斗至凌晨，睡不足四五小时便又要赶在下属员工上班之前赶到公司为早会做准备，绪奎一直处于缺觉的困扰中。原琢磨着能在这来之不易的十几小时里补上哪怕最近两三天耗费的精气神，可未曾料到这一觉却让他做起了几乎能乱真的噩梦。以至于当空乘人员将他急急唤醒，一脸关切得询问先生您没事儿吧的时候，他的泪水不受控制得汩汩而下，茫然不知所措得僵坐了许久。后来还是热心肠的空嫂拿了毛毯和热水来给他用过，他才勉强将梦境抛诸脑后。

而之后两日住回了上学时的房间却并未使得噩梦减缓，反而日益清晰、冗长。母亲见他眼下青黑不减反增，白日里无精打采的却不肯午睡，便问他根源。绪奎犹豫了下还是决定对母亲坦诚交代近日入睡后的糟糕经历。母亲沉吟半晌，却是有了主意，便交代奎在家修养，她去去便来。

绪奎虽然自小对母亲的过人智慧毫不怀疑，这回心里却也有些打鼓，毕竟发梦一事古往今来说得玄之又玄，其中奥秘深不可测，作为当事人的自己尚且束手无策，母亲一个局外人又能有什么高招？

近黄昏时，母亲迈着余晖回来了，手里多了一个纸袋，其中包裹的是一张精致的捕梦网。然而与寻常捕梦网不同的是，网格部分并非寻常的几何图案，而是编成了一个小人儿的形状。再仔细端详一番，那小脸儿居然和绪奎似一个模子里拓出来的，只是由于捕梦网形状所限，显得圆滚滚的异常可爱。

奎有点忍俊不禁，问道：“妈你糊涂了？给我这种女生喜欢的东西干嘛？”

母亲却不为所动，反而严肃得叮嘱道：“大奎，你要知道越真实的梦魇是越危险的，若不采取有效措施，怕没多久你便要分不清梦与现实了。”

“这是我专门找本地有名的印第安人后裔照着你的样子织的，对梦魇的防御作用是普通捕梦网的数百倍，且守护你的时间越长效力越强。它的使用方式也因此有些不同，不可简单得挂在床头，而是要随身佩戴，且你需要在每日清晨亲吻它夸赞它来回报前一晚为你提供的保护。”

“一定要照做吗？亲一个挂饰还要夸赞它？显得我很...”奎忍住吐出那个词的欲望，换了一种说法：“很不正常。”

“对，不要不当回事。它的力量和你对它的爱惜程度是息息相关的。倘若你不懂回馈它所给予的服务，那它不仅有可能保护不了你，更糟糕的怕是会与梦魇同流合污得来设计陷害你。” “对了，”母亲又说：“既然要成为朝夕相处的亲密伙伴了，给它起个名字也是应该的。”

奎感到一阵无力，看来母亲对这张在他眼中徒有其表的网子极其信赖，俨然已经把自己的下半辈子托付给它了（对，本老母就是这么想的）。不忍辜负母亲心血却也着实不抱期望的绪奎就脱口而出“反正也是我蔡家人，就叫蔡许葵吧。”

“那样也好，你就当多了个弟弟一样照顾好它，”母亲郑重得把那美丽的饰物交到奎的手中。

奎无可无不可得点了点头，终是听母亲的话，将与他俊帅外表不符的小玩意儿划拉到了衬衫衣领里。

然而，那倍受质疑的小东西却真的履行起了自己的职责。往后每晚奎都睡得格外踏实，再没有任何或血腥或阴森的梦境。而相应的，绪奎也对它产生了更多的亲近依赖之意，不仅醒来后第一件事便亲吻以感谢葵，睡前也时常向葵倾诉一整天来遇到的压力、困惑并许愿能睡个好觉。

许是信仰的力量太过于强大，又许是制作者本领高强，葵居然也慢慢得具有了自己的意识，且天赋极高的他通过吸食同类的力量迅速成长。当他发现自己能在大奎的梦境中幻化出那张朝夕相处的面庞时，便再也不克制自己的思慕之情，将肉乎乎的双唇印在了奎那就连厚度与微笑时的弧度都同自己分毫不差的唇边。

至此，他亲爱的奎哥哥就逃不掉了喏~


	2. 梦魇番外01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点私设：捕梦网可以想象成一根数据线, 主机（奎）所接收到的病毒（噩梦）入侵都可以如实感染到数据线另一头的硬盘（葵）。

梦魇性本恶，贪食智慧生灵噩梦中所产生的负面情绪。其梦境越恐怖、情绪越失控，则滋味也愈鲜美。按常理来说是这样的。

蔡许葵，不，那时候他还没有姓名，作为一只混沌中新生的梦魇，听凭本性支配，饿着肚子在充斥着人间乱象的三不管地带瞎转悠，却不料误入了捕梦网手艺人的圈套，困在了团团彩线中。

一开始他还无所顾虑，毕竟缺乏社会经验，并不知道再好看的网也是用来束缚猎物的，还以为是天上砸下来个大馅饼，有人拿大别墅把他供起来了，并专门给他提供豪华晚餐。可当夜幕降临，万籁俱寂，独暗处生长的魔物们狂欢之时，他竟感同到了躺在身下（葵是个项链，被奎搁在胸口）的那个年轻人苦苦挣扎快要被撕裂般的身受。是的，这回他非但没有像个猎食者那样对猎物的垂死挣扎洋洋自得，反而被强制与猎物共情了。

惊诧只发生在一瞬间，脑子想明白之前，直肠子的初生魔物就已先遵照本能行动起来了。跌跌撞撞得从还不熟悉的“大别墅”里抽出灵体，径直去往危险警报的所在地。

是一只看起来已在有些年岁但依然混得一塌糊涂的老魔头。梦魇的系统里，越高级的魔，灵体越接近纯粹的黑色，而这只却呈现一种浑浊的灰色，间或夹杂着褐色斑点——那是猎物防御噩梦入侵时留下的疤痕，对年轻力壮的梦魇来说不过眨眼的功夫便能自愈的玩意儿，却叫这老魔头束手无策，可不暗示着对方正迈向腐朽和凋亡。

可恨的是这只魔物连折磨人的手段都卑鄙无耻，逼迫梦里年幼的绪奎将相伴多年的小狗掐si，抛\尸荒野。这是善良有爱心的奎万万做不出来的事，奈何老奸巨猾的恶魔又以他家人性命相要挟。

面对如此严肃的两难问题，虽是梦中幻象，疲惫至极的绪奎也无从摆脱。心灵里尖刻的疼痛与压抑形成阴沉又躁动的漩涡，深红的暴虐与暗蓝的悲伤在其中碰撞着、纠结着快要把整个精神空间撑裂，代表理智的小绪奎也随之虚弱得垂下脑袋。

就如前文所述，葵是新手，缺乏经验没错，但天赋是极高的，否则也不会受到同是高等级灵器的捕梦网亲睐成为守护灵。此刻奎所受的打击伤害由捕梦网真实还原在了葵的意识里，而既是恶魔又哪可能脾气好，疯狂的战意在葵的神识里沸腾、叫嚣；他几乎是暴怒着展开了精神攻击，操控着梦境中的每一丝空气、尘埃成为绞杀敌手的致命武器，将那不思进取的劣等魔物逼至死角，退无可退缩成一团灰雾，哪还见半点刚才的嚣张。

狡猾的手下败将妄图以求饶的方式逃过一劫。但这回他可没有那么好运，遇到的同类是个没心没肺冷酷无情还饿着肚子、心情不佳的小疯魔。没等他说出求求你那个“求”字，新人梦魇蔡许葵就一脸“我是小朋友我很单纯，听不懂怪蜀黍说什么的”无辜样把他吞得渣都不剩了。

末了，小魔头揉了揉圆鼓鼓的肚子打了个满足的嗝，蹬蹬脚刚要从这个慷慨招待过他的“餐厅”找到出口，却依稀听到一两声娇娇的呜鸣。原来那边被折磨得身心俱损的小绪奎入梦太深，还未意识到噩梦根源已除，兀自为之前绝望的处境哆嗦幽咽。

本该对人类毫无怜悯之情的葵不自觉顿住了，脑壳又疼了起来，向那小小一只靠了过去。“一定是倒霉的大别墅害的，不仅没的自由，还要当免费保姆！”葵不满得撅嘴嘟囔：“做魔真是贪不得。”但转念一想，不贪的话做魔还有什么乐趣？

“麻烦精！记得你欠我的，否则我一找到方法逃脱，第一件事就是吃光你的脑浆！”葵瞪了那个神志不清的人一眼，任命得撸起袖子抱起对方。

说来也怪，不过一晚上的捕猎，自己居然已经能化出手臂了。细细品来，大概是由于拥有敏感细腻的内心世界，这个人类的梦境确实营养丰富，能量充盈。这么算来，不出两个月，自己就能化出全身形态啦。到时就算不能脱离这人身边，也能在这人梦境里为⚦所⚦欲⚦为（？葵你...）。

那就先吃回本然后再翻身做主人好了，葵悠哉得自忖着，丝毫不在意自己这副只有两个胳膊飘在空气中托着小孩的样子有多诡异。

小绪奎终于缓过神来，发现了这双诡异莫名的手臂。许是太累了，他眼珠子转了转，内心毫无波澜得沉沉睡去。

嘘，夜深了，好孩子要乖乖早睡☾


End file.
